Giant
Basic Information Giants are a tall and strong race of humanoids native to the town of Vales in the Physis region of Iria. They specialize in Melee combat, focusing on the stats of Health, Strength and Will. However, they have disadvantages in Magic Skills and lack Ranged Skills. Female Giant Male Giant General Information * Giants run faster than Humans but run slower than Elves. ** By exact measurements, Giants run at 116% of Human speed, and approximately 87.9% of Elf speed. * Giants can carry a Human on their shoulders, acting like a mount for Giant-allied Human players, but during this time they cannot fight, perform actions, talk to NPCs, craft, or mount pets. * Giants have a different success animation and sound than Humans and Elves. * Giants can knock down certain trees in Physis and use them as a maul. * Giants cannot equip most clothing, armor and helmets. In some cases, they have their own version of equipment. * When a Giant summons a mount, the pet is re-sized to be able to carry its Giant master. * Most two-person mounts cannot support two Giants. ** Most mounts summoned by Human or Elf players cannot be mounted by Giants. ** A Giant summoned two-person mount can only carry one Giant at a time. It can, however, carry both a Giant and a Human or Elf rider. ** Mimic Pets, Flying Carpet Pets, a Partner's Noble Carriage, and the Flying Food Truck are exceptions to this rule; two (or more) Giants may ride them at once. * Can transform into Beast, which is obtained after completing Generation 2. * Giants have unique weapons only they may use: Atlatls, Giant Swords, Giant Blunt Weapons, and Giant Axes. Combat Information Combat Advantages * Giants have a higher potential HP, Will, Str, and Stamina capacity than Humans and Elves. * They can Dual Wield only One-Handed Blunt weapons. * Two-Handed Swords and Lances are single-handed for Giants, meaning they can be used with Shields or Guard Cylinders. ** For example, a Giant can equip a Dustin Silver Knight Sword with a Vales Shield. * Giants have a reduced minimum distance with Lances as opposed to Humans and may equip Shields with them. * The Vales Shield is superior to most shields, boasting 3 Defense and 2 Protection, and is much easier to obtain than Shields of similar quality for Humans/Elves. It is also the only large shield in the game, benefiting the most from Shield Mastery (+30 Defense, +15 Protection and Magic Defense, and +5 Magic Protection at Rank 1), and reduces all damage received to 1 when coupled with Defense. * Giants have access to the Colin Plate Set, which grants the Giant both Stamina Reduction and Explosion Resistance when the full set is equipped. * Giant weapons generally have higher splash range than Human/Elf weapons. * Heavy Armor Mastery gives minimal Dexterity penalties to a Giant at high ranks (-10% Dex at Rank 1). * Smash deals more damage than the other races (600% at Rank 1) and their debuff chance with a sword is slightly higher (60% at Rank 1). * Defense skill adds more Defense than the other races (+80 Defense and +45 Protection at Rank 1). * Counterattack deals more damage than the other races (200% of enemy's damage and 200% of character's damage at Rank 1). * Charge deals twice the amount of damage compared to a Human/Elf, and the usage of this skill is possible without a shield/guard cylinder and without the Reforge. * Giants can equip Atlatl and Javelins which enables them to use Throwing Attack, a ranged attack which is similar to Magnum Shot but much stronger and has 99% accuracy at Rank 1. * Windmill has a slightly shorter cooldown compared to other races (3 seconds at Rank 9+). * Only Giants can learn Stomp, which is similar to Windmill or Rage Impact, but with a narrower range and no cooldown. The mastery title for Stomp is also the highest Strength-giving title. * Only Giants can learn Wind Guard, which greatly increases a Giant's defensive stats to the point where they are almost virtually immune to all damage (+100 Defense and Protection and +60 Magic Defense and Magic Protection at Rank 1). * Only Giants can learn Taunt, which allows Giants to attract monsters' attention in place of their teammates, and tank for them due to Giant's high defensive stats. * The number of hits/kills needed to train certain combat skills, such as Windmill, is lower for Giants than for Humans or Elves. * Chain Mastery provides more damage and more cooldown reduction than the other races (40% additional damage and 20% decreased cooldown at Rank 1) and does not receive penalties from wearing Heavy Armor. * Tumble provides further distance than the other races (1000 at Rank 1). Combat Disadvantages * Larger Hitbox * Giants use more Mana to cast Icebolt, Firebolt, Lightning Bolt, Fireball, Thunder, and Ice Spear. * Giants receive less Mana and Intelligence from Magic Mastery. * Giants gain less Mana and Intelligence from aging and leveling. * Giants cannot learn Play Dead. * Giants cannot learn Rock Throwing. * Giants cannot equip Bows or Crossbows and cannot learn Archery Skills. ** This prevents Giants from having the Archery Talent and learning Spider Shot. Obtaining a Giant * A Human player will be given an Assistant Giant Card, which acts like a Free Basic Card, by allying with the Giant race. To do so simply: ** Talk to Krug, and you will obtain the alliance keyword if you do not have it already. Talk to him with it to obtain the Assistant Giant Card. * You may break the alliance with the Giants at any time and still keep the Giant card/character. * Only one Assistant Giant Card is given per account (i.e. you cannot use a 2nd human character and get another card by allying with it too). * Only one free Giant card will be given to each human character created with a "Free" character card. It is possible to obtain another by deleting all characters and pets on the account and obtaining a new Free Character Card. * It does not matter if you already have an Assistant Elf card. You can get both races as Assistant characters, however you can only ally once per 24 hours. * You cannot rebirth into a different race, even if you have a character card. * You will not receive an Assistant Giant card if you have an existing Giant character. * You may also obtain a Giant through use of an Ace, Hero or Elite Hero card. History Giants live in the snowfields of Physis in the town of Vales, to the north of the Rano region of Iria. According to King Krug, they existed before the Elves and they feel that they have stolen their land because all of Iria once belonged to them. Another source states that at one point, Giants and Elves worked together, but the reason for this breaking apart and hatred for each other remains officially unknown. Trivia * According to Krug, when spoken with the Twin Sword Keyword, he states that Giants have a difficulty Dual Wielding One-Handed Swords. * The Lance Teaser labels the weapons as "the Power of Giants." * Aranwen says that training with a Lance is "like fighting a Giant." * According to the Physis Wooden Lance description, a rumor states that there is a Giant who knocks down trees every night and uses the wood to create Lances. ** This could be referencing Argel, who trains by hitting a tree repeatedly. Category:Race Category:Player Characters Category:Need more info Category:Need infobox Category:Need image Category:Need video Category:Giants